eberronfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobold
Kobolds are a race of small-sized reptilian humanoids that are considered barely above a pest in some parts of Eberron.* History According to their own myths, the kobolds of Khorvaire originated at the very dawn of the world of Eberron. When blood was shed during the battle among the progenitor dragons, Siberys, Eberron and Khyber, the kobolds emerged from the blood shed from each of the progenitors.* Most non-kobold scholars discount this view since it would make kobolds even older than the races of true dragons, which believe themselves descended from Eberron and Siberys, but among kobolds it is considered fact. Kobolds have a natural ability with magic, a factor which they claim lends credibility to their beliefs of origin. Many kobolds become sorcerers or have a minor capability with magic. Kobolds also have a natural ability with mining and because of their small size are able to get to veins of ore that even dwarves might have trouble reaching. They seem to like to set traps, perhaps a natural instinctive defense mechanism; they often enhance the traps protecting their mines and homes with minor magic. Note: Kobolds' native skill with magic combined with their mastery of mechanical devices in the form of traps would also incline one to believe that artifice might be a natural talent among kobolds, but this has not been consistently observed by outsiders to be the case. Of course, this does not mean that it is not true. Subspecies There are three subspecies of kobold on Eberron: iredar or "ones of earth", irvhir or "ones below, and irsvern or "ones above". Kobolds can detect the subrace of another kobold by scent within 15 feet and are attracted to the smell of their own kind (subrace), even becoming discontent or melancholy when absent for long periods. Iredar The iredar kobolds are held to be descended from the dragon Eberron. They tend toward magics of defense and binding (abjurations and conjurations). Irvhir The irvhir kobolds are held to be descended from the dragon Khyber. They tend toward magics linked to corruption and darkness (i.e. fear, darkness, necromantic magics). Irsvern The irsvern kobolds are held to be descended from the dragon Siberys and dwell in the highest mountain peaks. It is unknown if they truly exist or ever did. The Wayfinder, Tolas Koln, in 867 YK, claimed in a journal entry to have seen winged kobolds with amazing powers of sorcery. Many consider it to have been a hoax, though other kobolds are firm in their belief of the existence of irsvern kobolds. ''Horrid'' Animals Kobolds of Eberron have a natural affinity with and tend to bond with horrid creatures (see Eberron Campaign Setting, pp. 287-289), especially burrowing animals. Kobold Society Ternmolik Ternmolik, or "stonescales" in the common Galifaran tongue, are the kobolds who perform the prosaic tasks such as farming, gathering and crafting for the community. Gix Gix, or "claws" in the common Galifaran tongue, are the soldiers and hunters of the kobold community. Iejirastrix Iejirastrix, or "blood seers" fulfill the role of priests, prophets and magic-men for the community, claiming to hear the voices of the progenitor dragons, and leading the clans. Lands Kobolds are known to dwell in many lands, including some as slaves to tribes in Darguun, the Demon Wastes, and the Endworld Mountains of Q'barra. The haka'jhar tribe of the Seawall Mountains regularly clash with the gnomes of Zilargo. Some savage kobolds have emerged from Khyber into the lower regions of Stormreach in northern Xen'drik. The Chamber While the dragons of the Chamber do not give credence to kobolds' own claims as to their origins, they will sometimes use kobold agents, who have been known to have curious and sometimes keen insights as to the Draconic Prophecy. Notable Personalities * Kethelrax the Cunning: Kethelrax is the kobold warlord of Droaam who sits in the seaside fortress of Shaarat Kol who is favored by Sora Kell and looked down on by the other warlords. * Hassalac Chaar, the Prince of Dragons: Hassalac Chaar, the self-styled Prince of Dragons is a mighty sorcerer and the greatest sage in Stormreach. This apparent kobold resides in a lair under the city, and may be more than he appears. He maintains a force of lizardfolk who guard his hoard of ancient relics from the continent. Appendix External Links * References Connections Category:Races Category:Humanoids Category:Reptilian Humanoids Category:Creatures found in Khyber Category:Creatures found in Droaam Category:Small Creatures Category:Creatures found in Stormreach Category:Scales Category:Creatures found in Q'barra Category:Creatures found in Zilargo Category:Creatures from the Age of Demons Category:Small Humanoids